A Doggy Dog Life
by Amaranthines
Summary: Kagome comes back home after a visit to her distant cousins to find out that everyone's been paired of.f While everyone's out having fun she's looking for the owner of a dog she found on the street.
1. Ordinary dayor not

This is my first story so I hope you'll like it.  
  
Chapter One  
Ordinary day...or not.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng. The bell went off and everyone started to leave. I grabbed all my books and slowly walked out of the room. Trudging slowly to my locker I thought about how my life stinks. There really wasn't any point in hurrying up. It's not like I had anything else to do. Everyone else was going to the movies in twos. Even Sango and Miroku were going together. If only I hadn't gone to visit my distant cousin in the middle of no where in the summer. Confused? I'll explain. When I went to visit my cousin in the summer ever one had found their so called partner for life.  
  
Another weekend is gonna be wasted by staying home. I left the school and was greeted by my friends.  
  
" Sure you don't wanna come?" asked Sango. " You know your always welcome to," said Miroku. " Yup. I'm fine. Just go on already." I said. " Well then... bye I guess." Said Sango. " Bye!" I said.  
  
I really didn't want to spend my weekend alone again but they looked soooooooooo cute together and I didn't want to ruin their night. I mean who likes a third wheel?  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I already reached my street. All of a sudden I heard a bark.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww. Your so cute!" I said to the furry white dog that jumped up to me. It was practically asking for a scratch behind the ears, and since it was soooo cute I gave it one. The first thing I noticed was that it didn't have a collar or anything. I looked around for the owner, but I saw no one in sight. By now the dog had started running around me. " Too bad you couldn't be a guy," I said thinking about how I would a finally found someone.  
  
As I walked on I realized the dog was following me.  
  
" Sorry but my mom will never let me keep you."  
  
The dog gave a whimper. It looked soooooooo cute though. What the heck. Mom's away on a business trip. She'll never even know about him and by that time I might be able to find the dog's owner. I'm sure Souta wouldn't mind since he loves animals so much. I mean he practically had a farm in his room. If worst came to worst I could always use his farm against him.  
  
" Fine then. You can come along."  
  
The dog barked as if it were saying that I made the right choice.  
  
At home I heard a very familiar sound. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz. Shoot I had forgotten about my grandpa, but I guess it didn't really matter. I mean he could practically sleep through an earthquake.  
  
" Be quiet." The dog nodded. Wow. Does this dog really understands me? We crept into my bedroom and I closed the door.  
  
" Okay. You can stay here as long as you don't make a big...."  
  
I was interrupted by the sound of more snoring. The dog had fallen asleep on my bed. Oh well.....  
  
I know this story is about inu too but don't worry he's coming Plzzz review!!!! I'd really like to know what your thinking. 


	2. Weekend troubles

(The star lines means a change in point of view)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Weekend troubles  
  
(Dog's POV)  
  
No more work please. Three x equals 2 times square. No more.  
  
Can't even get a decent night sleep when I get my first chance at a bed after 50 years.  
  
She's going to catch a cold sleeping on her table like that when it's practically zero degrees outside. The house doesn't have much insulation. I mean with all the mounds of fur I had on me I could still feel the cold night. Since he had all the fur and the bed he pulled the blankets around her and went back to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Later in the morning...  
  
AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to be late! Grandpa, why didn't you wake me up!  
  
Walking into the room and rubbing his eyes, " Kagome, it's Saturday, what are you yelling about ? " said Souta.  
  
"Oh........ what are you doing in my room? Get out! And stop petting the dog. "  
  
" But I want to play with the doggy. "  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm going to tell mom your keeping a dog in your room. "  
  
" Fine. Take him and feed him breakfast. "  
  
After taking a sniff at the bed where the dog had slept all night she said, " While you're at it give him a bath too. It smelled like the dog hadn't taken a bath for years."  
  
"I'm not your maid you know."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who wants the dog. "  
  
"I don't want to keep the dog I just want to play with it, besides you're the one who brought it home. "  
  
" Just do it and get out of my room! "  
  
"Fine. "  
  
"Finally peace and quiet."  
  
" It was actually quite quiet before you woke up," said Souta poking his head back into the room.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave!" said Kagome throwing a pillow at the door.  
  
"Little brothers"  
  
" I heard that!" yelled Souta.  
  
Changing into her day clothes, she went down for breakfast.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen Souta and the dog was creating havoc in the kitchen so she just got a piece of toast and orange juice to eat in her room.  
  
In her room she started drawing pictures of the dog for the found posters.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Looking at the work I'd done I realized that the dog wouldn't even recognize himself. Scrunching my latest picture into a ball I added it to the mountain that had started to grow in my garbage bin. Going downstairs again for much needed rest from drawing I found Souta trying to give the dog a bath. It was a sight. The dog all dry running from him, while he was the one that was covered in bubbles. Taking pity on my brother I helped catch the dog and give it a bath.  
  
While giving the dog a bath I realized that the dog had no name. That I just called it a dog and I didn't even know if it was a he or a she. The first part we would eventually get to, but since we were already at it I told Souta to check about the second part.  
  
" It's a .....ouf"  
  
I guess the dog didn't like people getting in his space  
  
"boy."  
  
"Wow he sure has a hard kick."  
  
"Wruff wruff," the dog replied while running off again.  
  
He sure does have a lot of energy. This time it took longer for me to catch him because Souta was no longer the helpful little brother. Somewhere between getting kicked and the dog running off he'd managed to slip back into the house and gotten away with not helping. Finally catching up to dog I put a red collar with a leash around it's neck with much difficulty I finally got it on. Don't ask me where I got it, let's just say it's what's left of one of the less fortunate pets of Souta.  
  
On our little walk together I got time to think about what to call the little dog.  
  
" Fluff ? "  
  
" grrrrrr "  
  
" Snowball ? "  
  
" grrrrr "  
  
" Snuggles ? "  
  
" grrrrr "  
  
" what do you want to be called then ? "  
  
Every time I said a name the dog would growl in response to show how much he disliked it. I had walked all the way to the pets store to buy dog food for it's lunch and back, but I had still not gotten a name for it yet.  
  
Back home I poured the food onto a plate and placed it on the floor, while I started to make my own lunch. Sitting down to lunch I noticed that the dog hadn't even taken a bite out of it's food and had already left. Picking up the plate of dog food I put back in the bag, while wondering why the dog wasn't hungry after the long walk. Turning around she found the dog pigging out on her own lunch.  
  
"Shoo, you had your chance with your own lunch."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." The dog growled to show all it's sharp teeth.  
  
"Fine, take it. You know, your not like most dogs. I mean you don't even eat dog food and you steal my lunch."  
  
After eating the rest of my lunch the dog walked away.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Your going to stay out here tonight. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson for taking what's not yours."  
  
Walking back up to my room I prepared for bed. Opening the window in my room I looked out at the beautiful crescent moon. After admiring the beauty of the moon I tucked myself into bed and drifted off to sleep not noticing the dog that had crept into my room through the open window.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(Dog's POV)  
  
You can't get rid of me that easy thought the dog. He sneaked in through the window, which she had so generously left open. It's been years since I've had a bed to sleep on, and since there's one within reach, I'm not going to just sleep on the floor. Sneaking under the covers he began to sleep as his form began to change into that of a little boy. The little boy had long silver hair and two cute little ears that stuck out at the top of his head. At first glance you'd have thought of him to be a dog.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Feeling movement behind her Kagome decided to go back to sleep. It was probably Souta with another nightmare, though he hadn't had one in a long time, she'd have to talk to him about it in the morning, but for now she decided to talk to him about a problem she was having with the dog. Although she was very sleepy she decided to ask for his opinion.  
  
"Souta?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think would be a good name for the dog?"  
  
"Just call me Inuyasha"  
  
"That's a good name."  
  
"Goodnight Souta."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
With the name Inuyasha in mind she drifted off into a much needed beauty sleep. Although it was the weekend she had used up a lot of energy looking after the dog.  
  
That's the end of my second chapter. Hoped you liked it. 


	3. It can’t be magic Can it?

Tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm so happy that we decided to update even though it's a little shorter than the previous chapter. Hope you like it ^- ^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It can't be magic. Can it?  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Waking up earlier than the girl I crept out of the room through the window and went out for my morning jog. I had learned the hard way that even though I was a dog I needed exercise or I'd turn into a dead fat ball of fur like my friend, but it's too good of a morning to think about that.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
Waking up to the beautiful songs of the birds and the wonderful smell of clean.....dog? I swear I had cleaned out the smell the day before, but the smell wasn't bad. I'll leave it till the next washing.  
  
I changed out of my pajamas and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, poured in some Cheerios and started to eat my breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." Souta said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Souta."  
  
"When's mom coming home?"  
  
"Monday night. Tomorrow. Which reminds me. did you have any nightmares last night?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Never mind." That's weird. I could have sworn he crept in my bed last night.  
  
"So did you figure out what to call the dog yet?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"That's a good name. Where did you get it from?"  
  
"You told me that last night."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"You were probably just dreaming."  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"Hey Sou."  
  
I was interrupted by a very rude noise and followed by a friendly bark. It seems that a certain dog had eaten all my cheerios while I wasn't looking. He stared at me smiling with cheerios and milk all over his white fur.  
  
"You should learn some manners." I said.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRING  
  
"I'll get it." I said as I ran to the phone.  
  
"Souta, clean Inuyasha up."  
  
"No not again. Why do I always get stuck doing these things?"  
  
Picking up the phone I was greeted by a friend.  
  
"Hi Kagome, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Well I was hopping you would go shopping at the mall with me today to pick out a present. It's been a month since me and Miroku got together and I wanted to get him something. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, see you soon."  
  
"Sango and I are going to the mall so stay at home alright Souta."  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Opening the door I was greeted by Sango.  
  
"Hi Sango."  
  
"Hi. Did you get a new dog?" Sango asked as she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"No, he followed me back home on Friday."  
  
"Oh. So are you bringing it along?"  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
GRRRRRRRR. Excuse me but do I look like an it!?!?  
  
"Hey stop growling. Sango's my friend," Kagome said. Well, since she's your friend and you've been so nice, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. For now.  
  
With my leash put on we all walked to the mall. On the way there we crossed the park where there happened to be two poodles that walked up to me. Okay so I don't like poodles that much. Maybe it is the way most of them point their noses in the air or the fact that they were dyed pink and purple. I mean do they have any self respect?  
  
Anyways I was not responsible for what happened next.  
  
To me they had gone a little too close for comfort so I started barking and chasing them and around.  
  
Who?  
  
Kagome.  
  
I was so close to biting them when suddenly my leash ran out and Kagome, who was wrapped up in the leash, fell down.  
  
Hey, like I said before. It wasn't my fault!  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled at Inuyasha as I tried to untangle myself from the leash. It took me half an hour to apologize to the lady who owned the dog so she wouldn't sue.  
  
After that little incident I kept a closer eye on Inuyasha. We were walking down the street to the mall when I spotted an old antique shop. Sango decided that we should check it out. It was creepy and weird. There were shrunken skulls with hair hung up on the wall and shelf full of dried up hands.  
  
"My name is Kaeda. Can I help you?" came a voice from a room in the back. An old lady came out of the shadows. "We sell anything from love charms to healing aides."  
  
"You wouldn't have anything that could make my dog more obedient would you?" I said it more as a joke but then...  
  
"Actually I do." The old lady took a box out from under the counter and opened it.  
  
"Here it is."  
  
It was a beautiful necklace with shiny black beads and fangs.  
  
"What does it do?" I asked.  
  
"In the past it was used to control those that would not obey. It was used on dogs and even humans. When the dog wears this and you say the word it will obey."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"Whatever word you want and he will obey?"  
  
The dog didn't like the sound of that and started to back away.  
  
"You're not going anywhere mister." I said tugging on the leash.  
  
"How much for it?"  
  
"For you I will give you a discount. How about five dollars?"  
  
"Okay. Here" I said as I gave her five bucks and took the necklace.  
  
It was no easy task to put the necklace on but in the end with a little help from the old lady and Sango we managed to put it on. Try as he might the dog couldn't shake it off.  
  
"Goodbye." We said as we walked out the shop.  
  
"Do you think it actually works?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably not but it looks cool anyways."  
  
"Let's test it out then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jump." Nothing.  
  
"Roll over." No reaction.  
  
"Jump." Still no reaction.  
  
After five minutes we still couldn't make it work.  
  
"I guess it's a fake after all but I feel like we forgot something."  
  
"I know SIT." I said.  
  
With a crash the dog fell flat on his stomach.  
  
"Well is sort of worked." Sango said, "But who ever heard of a dog sitting on his face?"  
  
That was true. Inuyasha had his face buried in the mud.  
  
"Do you think it's magic?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nah." There's no such thing as magic. Is there? 


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
Walking along I began to smell something very unpleasant. Sniffing Inuyasha I quickly covered my nose trying to keep the foul smell out. Turns out that when I sat Inuyasha he landed in some other dog's doo. Holding the leash as far as possible, while still holding on tightly, I wasn't about to trust him after what he did, I tried to think of what to do about the smell. By now Sango had noticed the smell too and had also covered her nose. Turning around a corner I saw a long line up for a car wash. That gave me an idea.  
  
I guess Inuyasha got the same idea too.  
  
Running off at a great speed he headed for the car wash. Running through the machines he got his fur all clean, but in the process he'd dragged me along for the ride. My bracelet had gotten caught on the leash and I couldn't get loose. Without looking I knew I looked all washed up. I could feel the water soaking through my clothes.  
  
"Well, at least you have a reason to buy new clothes now," said Sango.  
  
Walking faster we reached the mall after a few blocks. In the end I was practically frozen. It may have been a beautiful day, but cold winds and water shouldn't mix. I quickly tied Inuyasha to a pole since there was a no pet's policy in the mall and rushing into the first clothing store I grabbed the first clothes on the rack and ran into the changing room. Putting it on and handing the wet clothes to Sango I realized that it was at least ten sizes too big.  
  
"Sango hand me some clothes. I grabbed a one few size too big."  
  
(Sango's POV)  
  
Having only good thoughts of helping Kagome find her special someone she decided to help liven up her wardrobe Her baggy jeans and old sweater wasn't going to impress anyone.  
  
"Hurry up Sango. Just give me something to wear. Anything. I'm freezing to death in here. Whoever said changing rooms were stuffy never experienced this one. It's as if theirs an air conditioner in here," said Kagome in a rush of words.  
  
Passing her what I thought would be the perfect outfit I waited for her to come out so I could see how cute she looked.  
  
"What's taking so long," I said tapping my foot against the door impatiently.  
  
"I'm not coming out. What were you thinking giving me clothes like these why couldn't you give me what I usually wear?" said Kagome, a hint of anger in her tone.  
  
"I'm just trying to help."  
  
"What if I don't want your help?"  
  
"Fine, if that's how you feel I'm leaving," I said faking my anger and walking away.  
  
With a sudden rush Kagome ran out of the dressing room to apologize to her friend. She knew that she was only trying to help. Once out of the room she realized just how easily she had been tricked into coming out.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"You think?" Kagome said looking at the mirror image of herself. She'd have never worn an outfit like this or even picked it out if it wasn't for Sango. Though a big part of her was still angry with Sango for pulling one on her a small part of her was thankful, because she did actually look pretty good. Turning a full circle around she decided she would forgive her Sango this one time. Next time she tried something like that she'd have to pay.  
  
"Forgive?"  
  
"And forgotten," she said before we walking out of the store  
  
Walking through the mall we went window shopping for Miroku's present.  
  
"Soooo...Sango, how's life been treating you recently? It seems like we haven't really talked for a long time."  
  
"It's been ok. How about you?"  
  
"Same old stuff."  
  
"How's your job going at the clothing store?"  
  
"It's ok. So how's the dog doing?"  
  
"I forgot to congratulate you on your promotion Sango. "  
  
"It's ok it was nothing. Have you named the dog yet?"  
  
"We called him Inuyasha. What was that store called again?"  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool name. How'd you think of it?"  
  
"Was it TNA? No I don't think so..."  
  
"I'd never think of it. Such an original name"  
  
"TSC that must be it."  
  
"No. But the name's so vague. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Oh, oh, I remember TSA. It's a boy. We figured it out after a very trying experience."  
  
"Yeah that's the name. Nothing special. Let's talk about that new dog of yours," She said exactly the same time as she was searching through her bag for something. Was it me or was she hiding something.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?" she said as she continued her search for something in her bag.  
  
"How long have we been friends?"  
  
"Ever since we were small? Why'd you ask," she said finally lifting her gaze from her bag to face me.  
  
"You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do silly. Why would you ever think otherwise."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Looking behind her I noticed something sparkly in the window and walked towards it. Sango followed and we both gazed in awe at the pretty earrings. They were nothing special, small silver hooped earrings, but with many in a row it proved to be something more eye catching. Looking at each other we both knew that we had found the perfect gift for Miroku.  
  
To school he usually wore his golden earring bragging that each one represented a girl he'd once dated. Since they were going steady now there should be some changes. Looking at Sango I knew that she had the same idea.  
  
After saying goodbye to Sango and returning home after buying the earrings. I decided it was time for me to take a bath myself. Filling the tub up with water and bubbles I stepped in and finally began to relax. Thinking back to this morning...this morning...Oh My God I totally forgot all about INUYASHA. Many thoughts of what ifs fan through my mind....whatifsomeonetookhimwhatifhefrozetodeathinthecoldwhatifhe'smadatmewhat ifIcan'tfindhimwhatwillsoutathinkwhatifhe'slostforever I banged my head against my hands when I suddenly noticed something landing through the window and into the bath tub. Tucking my feet close to me I reached for the towel. To my surprise Inuyasha popped up from beneath the bubbles. Now all my worries were washed away. He barked out in way that showed his anger of how I'd left him behind. But I was quickly forgiven when I started to scratch behind his cute little ears. With a smile I thought of how no one could remain mad at me for long.  
  
STAR: Sorry about not writing for so long....I had a problem...I didn't have a plot ..... yeah Plz review! It's not my fault my lazy sister didn't help much...but now it's summer more time..or not  
  
KNIGHT: What do ya mean! I made up the plot in the beginning!  
  
STAR: Yeah a person turning into a dog is all you need for a plot   
  
KNIGHT: Well I made a lot of stuff up and you used some of it but you didn't like the rest. I only make things up. I can't write things down.  
  
STAR: I make stuff up too ,it's not just you. Anyways it stops here or this part's going to be bigger than the story itself  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chappie 


End file.
